the P
by Shanazawa
Summary: terjad kecelakaan, dan kau masih hidup seorang diri. untungnya gadis manis bersurai indigo menemukannya. tapi ada yang salah dengannya...


**The psycho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata Hyuuga crack**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gendre : angyst/ hurt. MATURE CONTENT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bernyanyi la. la .la huum? Di depanku suadana kacau balau. Mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Aku menatap jalanan yang ada jauh di atas sana. Melingkar melilit di sepanjang dinding gunung.

'Gelap. Kenapa gelap?'

Sepertinya baru saja terjadi kecelakaan. Aku menghirup aroma darah yang menguar. Wanginya aku suka. Huh? Tinggi sekali jurang ini? Apa tidak ada yang menolong?

'Tubuhku mati rasa. Uh silau!'

Tidak. Aku tidak butuh tangan, buang. Kepala? Kau tampan, buang. Kaki? Iih kapan dia mencuci kakinya?, buang. Aku melihat mayat perempuan berambut blonde. Masih utuh, tapi kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah, membuat sebagian besar rambutnya berubah warna menjadi merah pekat.

'Pohon? Teman-teman?'

KYAAA! Aku berteriak girang. Coba apa dia baru mati? Tanganku meraba lehernya. Jackpot! Aku ingin jantungnya.

'Teriakan siapa itu? To-long!'

Tunggu ya manis. Tanganku sigap mengambil cutter.

 **SREK!**

Aku merobek baju sekaligus kulit di antara kedua dadanya.

 **SREK!**

Susah! Sialan. Jangan pakai cutter pakai pisau daging saja.

 **CROK!**

 **CROK!**

Akhirnya aku mencium jantung itu, aku makan enak hari ini.

'TOLONG!'

Siapa? Siapa itu? Kyuubi? Kau bicara? Tatapku menatap boneka rubah jingga berekor sembilan di tanah.

'TOLONG'

Sialan! Boneka Kyuubiku kau kerasukan! Tanganku segera mengambil Kyuubi. Keluar kau makhluk sialan. Kuhajar kau.

 **BUK! BUK!**

'TOLONG'

Bukan. Bukan kau Kyuubi? Hantukah?

'TOLONG'

Ckck kalin memang naif. Mereka kan baru mati. Ini pasti pekerjaan para peniru keputusasaan.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

'Suara langkah kaki? Aku di sini! Tolong! Ugh!'

Aku dengar tapi dimana kau? Mataku jelalatan melihat mayat-mayat itu.

 **DUK!**

Kyaaah **BRUK!**

Aduh mayat sialan. Eh bukan? Kau terasa hangat. Kau yang bicara? Rambutmu bagus, secerah mentari kontras dengan mata biru dan kulit tannmu. KYAA! Matamu berkedip! Tutup. Buka. Tutup. Buka. Kau hidup!

'...'

Aku Hyuuga Hinata, dan aku suka kau. Uzumaki Na. Na. Naruto, namanya tertutup noda darah. Karena suaramu, Kyuubiku kesakitan. Jadi kau adalah penggantinya.. Maukan? Pasti mau!

Sekarang bagaimana aku membawamu? Kau mau aku seret? Aku gendong? Tidak. Kau pasti berat. Uuh kau membuatku bingung. Pergi saja ah.

'Ja...ngan'

Jangan? Tapi kau berat! Baiklah ini mungkin agak sakit dan perjalanan cukup panjang.

 **NARUTO POV**

Kenapa aku tidak memilih mati saja? Tubuhku yang sudah mati rasa berkali-kali membentur akar dan batu. Gadis ini, kenapa tidak menolak saat aku bilang jangan?

Rambut indigo panjangnya terurai lembut, matanya aneh. Tidak pernah aku melihat mata seperti itu sebelumnya.

 **NARUTO POV END**

Kita sampai. Aduh! Tubuhku sakit semua. Maaf oke ini akan lebih sakit, mungkin.

'Sakit?'

 **DUK! DUK! DUK!**

Aku menyeret tubuh pria kuning ke atas tangga. Tangganya kebanyakan ya? Duduk di sini oke? Ugh, tunggu aku sedang bersiap. Satu... Dua... Tiiiiga!

Nah ini rumah tamu di sana, kau duduk di dapur, itu kamarku di sebelah kanan, itu gudang di dekat kamar mandi di samping kamarku.

Sebentar ya, aku akan memasak jantung gadis bersuarai blonde yang tadi aku ambil.

'Ino'

Ah! Namanya Ino, sayang sekali mungkin akan jadi penghuni lembah itu.

'Kau mendengarku?'

Tentu saja kenapa?

'Kau lihat bibirku bergerak? Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri'

Tidak. Tapi aku mendengarmu. Cukup basa basinya, aku akan memasak.

 **NARUTO POV**

Dia akan memasak jantung Ino sebagai makan malam kami. Ino maafkan aku.

 **Tes**

Airmata jatuh menuruni pipiku.

Kulihat gadis itu bergerak riang, memasak jantung Ino. Mataku bergerak sebisaku menangkap semua yang ada dalam jarak pandangku. Rumah sederhana dari kayu, mengingat aku tak mendengar suara tetanggaa. Rumah ini pasti jauh berada di dalam hutan. Gadis ini, baik atau berbahaya? Bagaimana nasibku? Tidak. Dia bahkan sudah seperti mayat hidup, mati atau hidup sama saja.

 **NARUTO POV END**

 **Hatcih!**

Selesai. Nah mari makan. Kenapa diam? Ayo makan.

'Aku tidak bisa'

Makan. Cepat makan! Kenapa kau diam?

'Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak'

Manja. Cepat makan! Ini aku kasih garpu. Sekarang makan.

'Aku tidak bisa!'

Makan Kyuubi. Makan.

'Aku Naruto bukan Kyuubi!'

Kyuubi kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku hah? Makan.

'Aku-'

 **BRAK!**

Aku menancapkan garpu ke punggung tangan pria kuning itu dengan kesal.

' Tanganku! Cabut garpu itu. Cabut!'

Makan Kyuubi, atau aku harus memasak jantungmu untuk makan malam kita?

 **CLEB**

 **CLEB**

Aku menghujamkan garpu itu berkali kali.

'Jangan!'

BRAK! Hatcih!

Aku melihat kearah pintu. Di sana boneka Kyuubi tengah berdiri

Kyuubi? Maaf! Dengar maafkan aku! Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku berjanji! Aku bersumpah.

'Dia bicara dengan siapa? Tanganku tidak sakit?'

Tidak sakit? Aku menatap ngeri hasil tanganku sendiri. Tangan itu berlumuran darah. Aduh Wanginya membuatku mabuk.

Baik! Baik! Aku tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Maafkan aku pria kuning.

'Aku harus bilang apa? Kau tidak bisa mendengarku'

Tentu saja 'aku memaafkanmu'

'Tadi kau tidak mendengarku?'

Kapan? Astaga, aku baru mendengarmu bicara. Kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku?

'Apa?'

Sudah cukup. Aku tidak suka bertengkar. Aku beranjak mengambil Kyuubi. Mari makan Kyuubi, nah aku akan memberikanmu bagian paling banyak. Kau suka kan? Kau pasti suka. Nah enakkan? Tuhan mengutuknya.

Aku melahap setiap potongan jantung itu dengan rasa syukur.. Ah nikmat sekali.

Pakai perbanmu pria kuning.

'Sudah kukatakan tak bisa bergerak.'

Kau merepotkan, harusnya aku meninggalkanmu saja. Haruskah kukembalikan dai Kyuubi? Hmmm ya. Wakatta.

'Kau bicara dengan siapa?'

Dengan siapa? Tentu saja Kyuubi. Kyuubi bilang. Sepertinya hatimu enak di masak dengan bumbu merah. Hmmm.

'...'

Ah hati manusia itu kotor Kyuubi. Mereka yang terburuk yang pernah ada. Benci,dendam, iri, picik. Iiih memikirkannya saja membuatku jijik.

Mataku berbinar menatap Kyuubi, benarkah? Kemudian mataku menatap pria kuning itu.

 **NARUTO POV**

Dia bertingkah seperti orang gila. Dia memang gila! Boneka itu jelas tak bernyawa tapi dia terus mengoceh dengannya tanpa henti.

Ucapannya terdengar mengerikan, seolah nyawa manusia sama tidak berharganya dengan hewan buruan.

Aku ingin pergi dari sini.

 **NARUTO POV END**

 **BRUK!**

Kau mau pergi kemana pria kuning? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu ko! Kau sudah dengar sumpahku pada Kyuubi kan?

'Kau gila! Aku ingin pergi dari sini'

Tidak bisa. Tubuhku masih sakit karena menyeretmu ke sini.

'Kalau begitu, cepat bunuh saja aku'

Uhmm. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak pernah membunuh sebelumnya, benarkan Kyuubi? Apa?! Pernah? Siapa yang telah membunuh?!

'Hentikan omongan tidak jelasmu itu! Dia hanya boneka! Dia tidak bicara ataupun mengerti perkataanmu'

Ssst! Jangan katakan itu, jangan. Kyuubi tahu segalanya, kau bisa mati kalau Kyuubi mendengarmu.

Ahaha Kyuubi dia hanya sedang melucu! Tapi hanya aku yang mendengar leluconnya. Lelucon hambar.

'Aku tidak sedang melucu!'

Katanya dia ingin terlihat lucu dihadapanmu Kyuubi. **Hatcih!**

'Apa yang kau mau kau lakukan dengan pisau itu? Menjauh! Menjauhlah!'

Adikku yang malang, yang dia tahu Kyuubi bisa bicara dengannya. Dia gila.

'Siapa kau?!'

Aku? Aku kakaknya. Kau ingat yang menusukmu dengan garpu tadi. Kyuubiku yang malang tidak boleh manja.

'Aku Naruto! Aku bukan Kyuubi!'

Sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi Kyuubi kami. Sluuurp, mana yang harus kupotong duluan, tangan atau kaki?

'He-hentikan! Hentikan!'

Bukannya kau minta dibunuh tadi? Kakimu bagus. Tapi harus kupotong.

 **CROK!**

'HENTIKAN!'

Tapi sudah kupotong, lihat? Hmmm bau darahmu membuatku mabuk.

'Kakiku! Kau! Kau gila!'

Berisik. Selanjutnya tangan. Nah sebentar.

'Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan! Kenapa kau-'

 **CROK!**

Eh? Maaf aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku. Ka juga tidak akan memerlukannya nanti. Buang.

'Hen...tikan... Kumohon, bunuh saja aku langsung..'

Tidak bisa. Aku harus memotong kaki dan tanganmu dulu kemudian memisahkan kepalamu dari tubuhmu. Dan -

'Aku ingin segera mati!'

Kau tidak akan mati, kau akan menjadi kyuubi kami. Lihat? Dia hanya mengawasi kami dengan mata jahatnya. Adikku bilang 'Kyuubi marah pada kakak! Hentikan itu kakak!' Begitu katanya.

Ini tidak akan sakit.

 **CROK!**

'Ugh'

Lihat kau tidak mati kalau cara memotongnya benar. Kau lihat tubuhmu? Ayo ayo buka matamu, apa kau tidak mau melihatnya untuk terakhir kali?

 **NARUTO POV**

Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan saat tubuh tanpa kepala milikku. Bersimbah darah dan terpotong-potong. Kepalaku melayang ditopang dua buah tangan gadis gila itu. Membawaku kehadapan Kyuubi, si boneka rubah.

Sembilan ekornya melemas, bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia hidup?

Mulut kecilnya terbuka kemudian menjilati telapak kakinya sendiri. Kudengar gadia itu berkata. 'Kakak yang membunuhnya Kyuubi! Aku bersumpah tidak melakukannya!.'

Mata rubah itu berkilat. Menatap tajam, hingga akhirnya. Gelap.

 **NARUTO POV END**

.

.

.

 **Tamat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

 **iiih author ngeri sendiri XD**


End file.
